Mint Chocolate Chip
by looney4rooney
Summary: Nate compares and contrasts the loves of his lives, coming to the conclusion that he will always love them both equally. Oh and that mints and chocolate are merely irritating chips on his oh-so-toned shoulders.


**Mint Chocolate Chip**

.o.

"I love you," Blair had whispered into his ear as he carried her home after she fell on her ankle at tennis practice.

"I love you," Serena had screamed as she danced to some loud, poppy love ballad, her hips shaking to the beat, as he watched on from the sofa.

He had a problem.

He was in love. Crazy in love. Sounds amazing? Not exactly. Seeing as he was in love with two girls at the same time. And he was friends with them. And they were friends with each other. _Best _friends.

.o.

He liked Blair. She had really soft, creamy skin. And shiny brown hair. It smelled like raspberries. He liked raspberry popsicles.

He liked Serena. She had smooth tan skin. And long glossy blond tresses. It smelled like honey. He liked honey on his pancakes.

Blair was feisty. She said whatever she felt like saying and did whatever she felt like doing. He liked that about her.

Serena was easygoing. She didn't care that he smoked or that he liked to not take showers more than twice a week. He liked that about her.

Blair was hot. She had a full, bouncy chest and she knew it. He liked it when she wore v-necks.

Serena was sexy. She didn't have the chest, but she had the legs. The long, lean, toned legs. He liked it when her skirts were short.

Blair kissed well. She kissed with her whole self, wrapping her arms around him tightly and pressing into him aggressively. She tasted like chocolate as she was constantly devouring them out of pretty lace candy boxes as she cried over old romantic films. Seeing as he liked all kinds of chocolate, it was always amusing to try and guess what kind of chocolate she had just eaten before. He really liked it when she tasted like white chocolate, cause it was always a nice surprise. She didn't eat it that often.

Serena kissed well. She kissed him childishly, as if she didn't really know what she was doing and he found it endearing. She liked to place her slender hands on his cheeks when she kissed him. She tasted like minty fresh gum because ever since someone told her she should visit the Orbit girl she's been paranoid about her breath. Her breath never smelled in the first place, Chuck was just an ass. Now that Nate thinks about, she looks an awful lot like the Orbit girl. The Orbit girl isn't as pretty though.

Blair's parents were always home. He liked that. He sometimes would pretend like her parents were his parents and her brother was his brother. They were like his secret family. Except he was secretly making out with his secret sister.

Serena's parents were never home. He liked that. They could eat hot fudge sundaes out of margarita glasses, or drink margaritas out of margarita glasses. They could watch R-rated flicks and take bubble baths in her parent's gigantic porcelain tub. And then run streaking around the house naked.

Blair smelled captivating. He liked to press his face to her chest and take in the scent of ginger and lilies. It was sophisticated and sensual. _Yum._

Serena smelled intoxicating. He liked to take her hand and press her wrist to his nose and breathe in the smell of rose water and eucalyptus. It was calming and satisfying_. Mmm._

Blair needed him. He liked to be needed. He liked that she asked him what he thought she should wear. And that she had him carry her to bed when she was sleepy. And that she asked for lacrosse tips.

Serena needed him. He was her shoulder to cry on. He was her go to for talking things out. She had him fix her grilled cheese sandwiches cause he made them best. She asked him to help zip up her dresses and lace up her espadrilles.

Blair had pretty eyes. They were round and warm and brown. Like chocolate.

Serena had gorgeous eyes. They were oval shaped and a brilliant blue. But in certain lights, they were emerald green. Like mint leaves.

He loved Blair.

He loved Serena.

.o.

"I love you, B," Serena cries, throwing her thin arms around Blair's size zero waist.

"I love you too, S," Blair squeals back, wrapping her arms around Serena's swan-like neck.

"Come over her, Natie," Serena says, her breath surely reeking of spearmint gum.

He walks over and the girls invite him into a group hug. Serena placing an arm around his waist; Blair tossing an arm around his shoulders, her tiny fingers grasping the tendrils of hair that rest on the nape of his neck.

"We love you, Nate," Blair whispers, her breath smelling like dark chocolate.

"You know you love us," Serena chimes in, huskily placing a tender kiss on his cheek.

_I do, that's the problem_, he thinks bitterly.

In retaliation, Blair kisses his nose, her breasts skimming his chest. He shudders at the sheer closeness of them both.

But all Nathaniel Archibald can do is grin and bear it.

"I love you guys, too," he says, weakly.

"Oh Nate," they purr simultaneously, their scents invading his nostrils.

He begins to rather resent **mints** and **chocolate**. They seem to be rather large **chips **on his shoulders.


End file.
